Ni la Muerte es Suficiente
by Panic'Time
Summary: Oishi puede amar... Loca y desmesuradamente. ¿Pero que hace cuando su amor por cierto pelirrojo no es correspondido? ¿Que hace cuando se entera de que Eiji está con Fuji? ¿ Y cuando descubre que Fuji engaña a su amor imposible con el buchou?
1. La Place de la cerise malédiction

**Notas de la Autora: **He vuelto señoras y señores!! Este fic lo hice en clases... y lo seguiré haciendo... Así que tal vez me demore un poquito... pero no lo dejaré, así que no se preocupen!! ;).

(**- - - 0o0** - - -): Extracto de alguna canción que se me vino a la mente... xD

**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece, y hago esto porque soy ociosa, no pienso sacarle dinero.

**XxX**

**Eiji PoV**

Acabo de salir de los camarines, luego de las prácticas, y ¡Es que nuestro buchou nos quiere matar! Nos hizo correr 50 vueltas a la pista en 30 minutos, si no lo hacías te tomabas una BOTELLA del último jugo de Sadaharu…

- ¡Puaj! – Se me salió… y es que es repugnante, a menos que seas como mí no… Fujiko.

- ¿Qué pasa Eiji? – me preguntó Syusuke. Justo en ese momento me tomó la mano… Nyaa! ¡Lo admito! Somos novios desde hace casi dos meses…

_*Flashback*_

_Me encontraba camino a casa, luego de salir de castigo. (Si… me tuve que quedar retenido… no es mi culpa dormir en Historia… y es que cualquiera se aburre con ese viejo como profesor ¬¬). Era tarde, el alumbrado de la calle se había encendido, y es que los rayos del sol ya se habían alargado hasta alcanzar su límite. Iba caminando sumido en mis pensamientos, según Oishi, gatunos; Cuando de repente, siento una mano fría deslizandose desde mi cuello hasta el hombro suave y lentamente, como una caricia del inframundo._

_- NYAA! – Grité antes de saltar a la China... Aunque la expresión quedaría mejor si dijera algo como a Europa o América…_

_- Eiji… ¿Qué te pasa?- Cuando me volteé y vi a Fuji, y no a un ente demoníaco, no pude evitar tranquilizarme, sin embargo, duró lo mismo que un suspiro, ya que el enojo me invadió de a poco._

_Comencé a caminar más rápido para dejar a Syusuke hablando solo, casi me mata y viene sonriendo, como si nada. Suspiré, y es que Syusuke era así..._

_Al cabo de una cuantas cuadras y desviaciones del camino inicial, comencé a correr, ya que sus pasos tras de mí me ponían nervioso… más que eso, era que mi enojo había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento de diversión, unas ganas de jugar…_

_Paré exhausto en una plaza cercana al colegio… Parece que giré en círculo unas 7 veces… En ese momento percate que Fuji aún seguía tras mío. Avanzó un paso, lo sentí pegado a mí… Aunque me horrorizara pensarlo en ese momento… Me encantaba sentirlo, tocarlo, tenerlo tan cerca…_

_- Eiji… Discúlpame ¿quieres? – Me gire en 180º y vi la cara de gato atropellado que tenía. No pude aguantarlo y esbocé una sonrisa, una de las más amplias que había hecho en mi vida, sólo para el chico que comenzó como amigo y que terminó siendo mi razón de vivir..._

_- Sí… ¡Fujiko! – Dije cambiando rápidamente el tono… No fuera a ser que descubriera mis cavilaciones anteriores gracias a mi tono de voz. - ¡Hoi! ¡Si que me has dado un buen susto! ¿Eeeh?- recién ahí me detuve a ver el ambiente en el que me encontraba… Era Hermoso._

_El sol había escondido sus últimos brazos, la luz de su hermana luna bañaba delicadamente el césped, que ya contaba con unas cuantas gotas de rocío, haciendo que este tuviera un brillo sobrenatural, que le daba al lugar un toque mágico… El mismo toque que había recibido mi corazón al ver a Fuji por primera vez…_

_Una ráfaga de viento corrió y llevo con ella los pétalos recién desprendidos de su dulce cuna de madera, con una suavidad nunca antes vista. Los fragmentos de una lluvia rosada rodearon mi cuerpo y el de Syusuke con delicadeza y gracia, parecían tener vida. _

_Cuando la ráfaga se marchó, llevándose con ella a los bailarines que danzaron junto con nuestros corazones, capté el brillo que los ojos de Fuji despedían. Sus zafiros estaban fijos en mi cara, y es algo que no es muy fácil de soportar._

_Corrí la mirada hacia la luna, que yacía con su luminosidad, luchando contra el negro manto de la noche. Necesitaba calmarme. Cuando mis sentimientos fueron guardados en una gran coraza de hierro, cerrado con siete llaves distintas, logré voltearme y ver su angelical rostro._

_- Nee Fuji… ¿Te pasa algo? – Ya me tenía preocupado. Verlo así, con ese brillo en los ojos… De pronto creí entenderlo todo… estaba __enamorado__. A trompicones retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, me encontraba horrorizado… Mi corazón comenzó a agrietarse… Si Syusuke hubiera puesto atención, hubiera oído el crujido de una porcelana apunto de partirse en miles de pedazos. Caí, traté de alejarme, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no respondía a las señales desesperadas que le enviaba._

_Sentí como se acercaba a mí y me tomaba entre sus brazos, arrimándome así contra su pecho. Un murmullo por parte de esos labios que hace tanto tiempo deseaba probar me distrajo unos segundos de mi calvario._

_- Eiji… ¿Qué te pasa? Hace días que estas extraño, me evades, me miras con miedo… y es que todavía no descubro la problemática… Si supieras cuando daño me haces, si, justo aquí – Con la mano que tenía libre, apuntó su pecho, el lugar en donde descansaba mi cabeza – Me gustaría encontrar la manera de decirte que eres especial para mí, mas, miedo me da tu reacción, no soportaría alejarme de tu lado… - En ese momento una sonrisa luminosa se apoderó de su rostro, sin embargo, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, quemando la suave piel por la que pasaban. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando; Aún me encontraba confundido, y el ver a Syu de esta manera, solo ahondaba más mis inerrogantes. De pronto lo entendí todo. Él… ¡Estaba prendado de Mí! Me libre suavemente de su flojo agarre, esta vez sería yo quién le abrazara. _

_Con sumo cuidado lo rodeé por la cintura y lo atraje hacia mí, obligándole a levantarse. A medio camino de mi pecho, Fujiko levantó la cabeza y me miró, las lágrimas habían dejado de correr por su rostro, su sonrisa era lo único que se vislumbraba de entre todo el paisaje. _

_Me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos. Parecía como si guardara un secreto que lo matara por dentro y quisiera liberarlo lo antes posible para deshacerse de todo ese dolor._

_- Yo…Eiji… - Tomó aire y me hizo esperar lo que dura un latido de corazón - ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? – Mi corazón se curó automáticamente de los rasguños que anteriormente había sufrido. Mi mundo comenzó a construirse de nuevo, con edificios más gloriosos que antes. Estaba en el clímax de su crecimiento, potenciado por aquel que sería mi novio en los próximos momentos._

_- Si… - Mi cara había adoptado un tono carmín, que le hacía competencia al color de las rosas más rojas de mi jardín. Dada mi respuesta, Fuji se acercó y posó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla._

_- Gracias Eiji –_

_- ¿Por qué Syu? – Y es que mi mente estaba en tal estado de éxtasis y felicidad que no lograba descifrar ningún mensaje, por muy coherente que fuera._

_- Por hacerme el chico más feliz del mundo – a estas alturas, ya parecía un tomate. Se acercó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Iba a protestar, sin embargo mis réplicas fueron calladas por un dulce beso, que hizo que tocara el cielo y volviera a la tierra en menos de un segundo. Cuando nos separamos, gracias a la maldita falta de aire que se apoderó de nuestros pulmones, nos miramos sonrientes. Nuestras manos buscaron a tientas las del otro, ya que ninguno deseaba cortar la conexión que nuestros ojos habían creado. Sus manos tomaron prisioneras las mías, sellando así nuestro pacto de amor eterno._

_Estábamos juntos… Por siempre y Para siempre…_

_*Fin Flashback* _

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Por eso ahora permito que enlace sus dedos con los míos, que me bese hasta quitarme el aliento, que se intrometa en mi ser y que me haga suyo…

- Eiji… Amor… ¿Qué pasa? – Ups. Se me olvidó responderle.

- Nada, nada… No te preocupes. A propósito… No me llames amor… - Le dije lo último con un poquito de risa.

- Está bien… amor – Sonreímos ampliamente y nos besamos fugazmente. Le sonreí picaronamente y lo jalé despacio para seguir caminando… Fundiendo sus dedos con lo míos, para no dejarle marchar nunca…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oishi PoV**

- ¡Oishi Sempai! ¡Oishi Sempai! – Oigo una voz lejana… No puedo identificar bien lo que dice... ¿"Ichi" Tal vez?... No, no era eso… Pero ¿Qué importa? Mi mente sólo tiene punto fijo y concentración para la imagen que transcurre frente a mis ojos…

- ¡Oishi Sempai! ¡Oishi Sempai! – Mmm… Esa vocecita esta resultando cargante. ¿Qué dice? Parece que llama a alguien… ¿Por qué esa persona no responde? Que conteste, por favor, para dejarme sólo con mi dolor en alguna laguna mental de soledad absoluta…

- ¡Oishi Sempai! ¡Oishi Sempai! – Y de repente caigo en la cuenta de que yo conozco a alguien que posee ese nombre… Sin embargo no le recuerdo con claridad, hace tiempo que no lo veo… El dolor y el sufrimiento lo convirtieron en una persona nueva… para _peor_.

Unos leves movimientos en mi hombro derecho me sacan de la oscura ensoñación en la que me hallaba sumido. De todos modos, tardé algunos segundos en volver a la realidad. Moví la cabeza con ademán negativo de un lado a otro, para después concentrarme en las personas que me rodeaban, todas con los ojos puestos sobre mí con la interrogación impregnada en los ojos.

- ¿Sí? – Respondí pesadamente, el dolor aún no pensaba menguar… Y no lo haría nunca… ya llevaba 2 meses compartiendo mi desquiciada vida con él. Desde que llegó… Mi mundo comenzó a caerse a pedazos…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Era Kawamura… ¿Por qué preguntaban cosas tan estúpidas? ¿No es obvio que deseaba desaparecer de una vez por todas de este maldito mundo? Torturado por estos pensamientos, tuve un reaccionar extraño, mirando con ojos de furia a cualquiera que se acercase demasiado, a cualquiera que creyera que existía un mundo afuera para mí… Pero _no_. Sin Eiji... No hay razón de existir…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0o0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**And maybe when you get back…**_ ---------- _Y Tal vez cuando regreses…_

_**I'll be off to find another way… **_-------------___Ya estaré cansado de buscar otro camino…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **0o0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Apreté el tirante del bolso con la mano, fuertemente… Para que el dolor recorriera mi extremidad, para sentir algo más real que el sufrimiento que me carcomía por dentro.

Comencé a caminar, sin responder la pregunta anterior, como si hubiera sido formulada al aire. Cuando llegué al marco de la puerta, todavía sin girarme logré articular las palabras que deseaba decir en cuanto tuve noción de la cruda realidad… únicamente para _fingir_.

- No se preocupen, estoy bien – Iba a continuar mi huida cuando una frase no esperada fue expulsada de mi boca. – Lo siento – Dicho esto, atravesé el umbral y los pocos centímetros que me separaban de la "libertad"…

Comencé con una caminata lenta, pausada, con la máscara de felicidad que tenía preparada para estas situaciones. Para olvidar, aunque sea unos segundos, el fuerte dolor alojado en mi pecho, comencé a rememorar las acciones del día…

- Obtuve un diez en Física

- Una chica se me declaró… (Pobre de ella… No me gustó nada hacerla sufrir… Sé lo que se siente… _Mejor que nadie en este mundo_)

- Tezuka volvió a las prácticas (Hace unos pocos días que volvió de Alemania)

- Perdí un partido contra Fuji…

Llegado a este punto de la lista, no pude continuar. Al recordar el nombre del infeliz que convirtió mi sueño en una dolorosa utopía inalcanzable, mis puños se cerraron con aún más fuerza, de la que ya tenía impresa en la acción, adoptando así, mis nudillos un color blanquecino. Levanté la mirada y la fijé en el sol que ya se ponía. Suspiré… y es que si el corazón de Eiji, se sentía complacido y feliz, yo compartiría ese sentimiento… en parte…

Caminé unos pocos minutos más, ya que en el camino a mi casa, me topé con una plaza llena de cerezos en flor… Que trajo a mi mente, la última actuación de "felicidad" en la gran obra de mi vida…

_*Flashback*_

_Estaba terminando de comprar unos encargos de mi madre (Me encontraba en la caja, pagando), cuando oí un gritó que atravesó mi alma y heló hasta la última fibra de mi ser…_

_- NYAA! – Sólo había una persona que profiriera semejante sonido en todo el mundo, sería capaz de reconocer esa angelical voz donde fuese…_

_Salí disparado por la amplia puerta del negocio, con la compra agitándose en una bolsa de nylon en mi mano, y con el corazón a punto de salir, como un animal desbocado, por mi garganta. Oí como el encargado gritaba algo como "¡Su vuelto señor, espere!", pero no podía detenerme… tampoco lo haría. No había nada más importante en este mundo que defender a mis seres queridos en este mundo… Y en este momento, justo, la persona que más amo acaba de proferir un grito sepulcral…_

_Al cabo de unas cuantas cuadras, recorridas como alma que se lleva el diablo, distinguí la tentadora figura de mi pelirrojo… Sentí la necesidad de acercarme. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no respondía._

_Había alguien, acariciándole la cara con sumo cuidado y dedicación, con una delicadez extrema, como temiendo dañar una obra de arte de incalculable valor._

_La caricia paró de un momento a otro, siendo reemplazada por una frase. Observé inmóvil el movimiento de los labios, mas no logre distinguir ningún sonido proveniente de ellos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Eiji, estaba asintiendo. Su cabeza se movía suavemente, como efectuando un "Sí" silencioso. Después de eso, pude distinguir a la persona que estaba con Eiji… __ Fuji__. En ese momento lo comprendí todo. Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que mi pelirrojo estaba perdidamente prendado de su compañero de puesto, sin embargo este no se percataba de nada. Ahora, Fuji decidió posar su atención en el… Ahora, justo cuando creía que Eiji lo había olvidado… Ahora, justo cuando creí que tenía una posibilidad… Ahora, justo cuando me di cuenta que Eiji es la razón de mi existencia…_

_Dejé los pensamientos que tanto me toturaban de lado un momento, para fijar mi vista en la bella figura del cuerpo de mi chico, sin embargo tuve que volver a correr la mirada a los pocos segundos, ya que Syusuke había tomado la cara de mi amor entre sus manos, para luego comenzar a acercarse lentamente, con lo ojos cerrados, juntando sus labios con los del gatito. Como un poseso besó su boca, cada vez con más ahínco. Transcurridos unos segundos (Malditas y Desgarradoras horas para mí) se separaron y se observaron dulcemente… En ese instante, cayó el telón. Toqué fondo en el agujero de oscuridad, en el que momentos antes había comenzado a caer con vertiginosa velocidad._

_Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mi mejilla, causando un casi imperceptible goteo en el suelo. El dolor que oprimía mi pecho no era soportable, no para un siemple humano como yo…_

_Me volteé y me marché sin hacer ningún ruido… No quería, ni debía, estorbar en su burbuja. A medida que me fui alejando, de la que llamaría después, "La Place de la cerise malédiction", mis pies aumentaron su velocidad, terminando yo, corriendo a todo dar._

_Llegué a mi casa, por suerte no había nadie. Deposité la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina y subí con paso cansino a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y me apoyé en ella pesadamente. Me deslizé lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Fijé la vista en la pecera y di rienda suelta a mi dolor… Entre mis sollozos, y el mar de lágrimas que los acompañaban, logré murmurar dos frases, casi inteligibles._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… Eiji? – Mi voz se quebró. En ese momento mis párpados se cerraron súbitamente, hundiéndome así, en el mar de bravas y tormentosas olas que daban vida a mis sentimientos…_

_* Fin Flashback*_

Y así, murió el personaje principal, de lo que hasta ahora había sido mi vida, siendo recordado en el lecho de su descanso eterno… por el infeliz al que alguna vez perteneció…

**XxX**

Y aquí quedó el capítulo… me da pena el pobre Oishi… T.T

El extracto de canción que puse, corresponde a las tres últimas líneas de la primera estrofa de "I Don't Love You" de My Chemical Romance.

En un lugar, cuando Oishi hace referencia a la plaza como "_La Place de la cerise malédiction", _eso, textualmente, significa "La Plaza de los cerezos malditos".

Espero que les haya gustado.. ;)

Si no apretan el Go!... Les voy a mandar un Akutsu por internet.. xDD


	2. Esprits corrodes, Sentiments trouves

**Notas de la Autora: **Llegué! Después de muchos meses sin inspiración, la ampolleta se volvió a prender en mi cabeza!! ^^ Disculpen la demora.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, como ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes. Este trabajo es con fines recreativos y no de lucro.

**XxX**

**Syusuke PoV**

**- **Un hermoso atardecer… ¿No? – Volteé mi rostro, hasta quedar frente la persona a la que tanto me gustaba mirar a contraluz. Suspiré. Da aquí a los últimos meses, mi mente se pobló de cursilerías, haciendo de mi cabeza el refugio meloso que cualquier enamorado desearía tener.

- Sí… - Calló de repente, advirtiendo que no estábamos solos. Me volteé y vi a Tezuka tras de nosotros.

- Fuji, tenemos que hablar – Lo miré con un poco de desconcierto. ¿Qué quería el buchou? Hablar, obviamente, ¿Pero sobre que? Miré a Eiji con mis ojos cargados de dulzura; Con un tono suave y tranquilizador le incité a que marchara a casa, que allí iría en un rato más. El neko asintió silenciosamente y se acercó a mí, para darme un fugaz beso de despedida en los labios. Sonreí al ver su atrevimiento, hasta ahora, eran pocas las personas que sabían que estábamos juntos, más que nada, por un capricho de él mismo, no quería que media ciudad se enterara de nuestra relación, para nosotros, era algo especial…

- Cuídate Eiji, no pases a tomar helado sin mi ¿Eh? – La broma salió de mis labios de manera inconciente, mientras Eiji sonreía y comenzaba el camino de regreso.

Giré para atender mis asuntos con el buchou, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me estaba esperando unos metros más allá. Sonreí para mis adentros, al caer en la cuenta que lo había hecho para dejarnos un poco más de intimidad. Avancé lentamente hacia él, con la mente perdida en algún universo alterno. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle, habló.

- Fuji, sígueme – Sin chistar, y como buen subordinado que era, le seguí hasta el despacho de Sumire sensei, sin embargo, ella no se encontraba en el lugar. Miré alrededor, tratando de detectar el porque me habían traído hasta aquí, mas nada encontré que pudiera desvelar las intenciones de Kunimitsu,

- Toma asiento – Su tono frío mató todas las hipótesis del porque me había citado en un instante. Le miré a los ojos, en ese momento, noté un rastro de calidez en sus pupilas, muy al fondo, y sin embargo, resultó alarmante. Preocupado, me levanté, corriendo cuidadosamente la silla hacia atrás; Al escucharme, Tezuka volteó la suya, para quedar con la vista en dirección a las canchas, que comenzaban a tornarse anaranjadas, siendo víctimas de la puesta de sol. Me acerqué y apoyé mi mano en su hombro. Me encontraba confundido, la situación había pasado en ocasiones anteriores, eso si, con los roles al inverso.

No sé cuanto rato estuvimos así, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Hace unos cuantos minutos, mi corazón vociferaba algo que no lograba entender, su ritmo acompasado fue cambiado por una irregular y rápida sinfonía de palpitaciones. Mi mente se unió, al poco tiempo, a esta situación de desconcierto; Recuerdo una vez, sólo una, en la que mi corazón tomó las riendas de esta manera…

_*Flashback*_

_- Tezu… ka – El nombre no logró salir completo de entre mis labios, ya que fue interrumpido por un sonoro gemido. Podía sentir el como su lengua recorría violentamente mi cuello, como sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo, en toda su extensión, el como este reaccionaba ante tales incitaciones; Haciendo oídos sordos, siguió en lo que estaba, sin antes mirarme con una cierta picardía grabada en sus ojos. Iba a reclamar, sin embargo la frase quedó ahogada por el placer que producía en mí, nuevamente, otra de sus embestidas. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez menos dolor, cada vez más placer… Cada vez más sentimientos contradictorios enfrentados en una disputa, por un corazón confuso en el que podrían establecer cimientos._

_Terminamos en un lapso relativamente corto, la pasión se había superpuesto a la razón; Yo, casi gritando el nombre de mi amante, mientras que él… cerrando los ojos en señal de satisfacción, sin emitir sonido alguno._

_Caí rendido sobre el pecho de Kunimitsu, mientras sensaciones desconocidas hundían misteriosas semillas en mí. Fue allí, cuando noté que acariciaba con ternura mi cabello, que su mano derecha reposaba en mi cintura, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, no como estábamos hace algunos minutos, sino que ¿Amorosamente? ¿Tiernamente?_

_Moví mi cabeza tratando de despejarme, "Idiota, tu estás con Eiji… Recuérdalo" Aún así, fui incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi buchou... Su cara, su pelo, su contorno bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos miel, que me tomaban prisionero en su profundidad… Y así me encontré en los segundos siguientes, atrapado por el destello casi invisible que despedían sus pupilas, queriendo decir tantas cosas, pero a la vez nada… Acercó su boca a mi oído izquierdo, temblé entero al sentirlo de esa manera, cerca, tan cerca…. Su aliento hizo que recorriera un calofrío por mi espalda, en cuanto hubo abierto la boca para decir las palabras que siempre quedarían grabadas en lo más profundo de mi ser…_

_- Fuji, Te amo – _

_Fue como si mis más oscuros deseos se convirtieran a la realidad, como si las sensaciones que por tanto tiempo estuve tratando de ocultar, se deshicieran de sus grilletes ayudados por unas manos milagrosas… o palabras refrescantes, como podía serlo la verdad, escuchada desde sus labios. En ese momento, un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí con un invisible estrépito, al caer en la cuenta que debía elegir entre uno de mis dos amantes._

_A los pocos segundos, una sonrisa torcida se apoderaba de mi rostro._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Desperté bruscamente, sacado de el pozo de recuerdos en el que me había sumido, por un movimiento cercano. Cuando logré tener una completa noción de la realidad, vi a Kunimitsu, nos hallábamos frente a frente, con sus labios a unos pocos milímetros de los míos. Recordé las apasionantes imágenes que hace unos escasos segundos habían pasado por mi mente, imágenes de hace una semana, que recordaba como si hubiese sido recién; Allí, perdí el control.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oishi PoV**

Mi vista seguía fija en la maldita plaza rosa que tenía frente a mis pupilas, llevaba así un buen rato. Iba a retomar el camino a casa, levantando lentamente mi pie derecho, cuando recordé que mi libro de Álgebra había quedado sobre mi pupitre. Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, y por ello con apariencia estúpida, giré sobre mis pasos y me encaminé hacia el instituto.

Al llegar, eché un vistazo de manera inconsciente a las canchas, en donde Ryoma seguía peloteando con Momo. Extrañado, de que estuvieran allí todavía (Hacia aproximadamente una hora y media que habían terminado las prácticas), me acerqué a ellos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Momo, Ryoma! – Vociferé en su dirección desde donde me encontraba, a unos cincuenta metros, levantando y agitando mi mano.

- ¡Oishi sempai! – Momoshiro respondió el saludo, mientras que Ryoma bajaba su gorra y murmuraba un "Pshh"

Caminé hasta estar frente a ellos. Parecían cansados, supongo que habrían estado entrenando duro…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas, Chicos? – Momoshiro fue el que habló a continuación, callando a Echizen por error.

- Es que el enano iba a entrenar con Fuji sempai – Su semblante se endureció durante unos escasos segundos; Su relación con Syusuke decayó en picada desde que él y Ryoma comenzaron a "entrenar" juntos más seguido, haciendo que cualquiera lo encontrara relativamente sospechoso. Sus facciones retomaron su pose normal, eso si, algo más sonriente de lo común – Sin embargo, no llegó. –

Allí, recordé que había visto hace al menos una hora, a Fuji y Tezuka hablando, un poco antes del portón que separaba las dependencias del colegio del resto del mundo. Un sentimiento de angustia, que fue reemplazado por uno de impotencia, me invadió poco a poco.

Volteé bruscamente, me despedí de los chicos con un movimiento rápido y emprendí el camino hacia el segundo nivel. _"El Despacho de Sumire sensei"_. Mi subconsciente vociferaba que ese era el lugar en el que tendría que estar en estos momentos. Mi mente no recordaba nada que no fuera la escena hace poco desempolvada. Un presentimiento, no precisamente de los benevolentes, recorría mi médula una y otra vez.

En un desnivel de la escalera, me detuve a retomar el aliento. Sin embargo, no podía estarme quieto ni un solo momento, algo se removía en mi interior apresurándome, incitándome a mover un pie tras el otro con una única dirección.

Al fin decidí seguir corriendo hasta la sala, aunque me doliera terriblemente el costado izquierdo.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos había subido la escalera y recorrido el pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación buscada. Los últimos metros que me separaban de la puerta, me dí el lujo de recorrerlos lentamente.

Yo, en mi idiota y desesperante (A veces) educación, casi golpeo esa puerta. Sin embargo, mi brazo se paró en medio del camino al escuchar un sonido, que consiguió que el carmín de las rosas se apoderara de mi rostro.

En mi estúpida curiosidad humana, pegué mi oído derecho al trozo de madera que se imponía ante mí. Quedé congelado en el lugar, sin capacidad alguna de moverme.

- Tezu… aggh – Esa voz… Esa infeliz y desgraciada voz. Fuji. Todo lo malo que pasa en mi miserable vida tiene nombre. Fuji Syusuke.

Mis mal agraciados pensamientos fueron, otra vez, interrumpidos por una sonora exclamación de placer.

- Te…zu…ka. Más. Más. ¡MÁS! – Esta vez, mi cara hacía competencia al pelo de Eiji. Eiji… ¿Cómo le diría lo que acababa de escuchar? Mejor dicho ¿Le tendría que decir lo que acabo de oír? ¿Me odiaría por ello? La frustración me embargó poco a poco. Me tiré en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con la vista hacía el techo, que con sus titilantes lámparas, alumbraban mi patética existencia.

Decidí, en ese instante, hacerme un lado en este tema, solo temporalmente, y por respeto a mi amigo y su intimidad. Me paré lentamente, mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, mi cabeza retumbaba fuertemente, mis manos sudaban y mis fuerzas flaqueaban.

Caminé hacia la salida, no reparé en que Ryoma y Momoshiro observaban mi titubeante caminata con preocupación desde lo lejos.

Hacia mi casa, el paso fue soso y sin gracia, de todos modos, ya había mejorado lo suficiente como parecer solo un joven abatido. Llegué a mi hogar con el ánimo por los suelos. Nuevamente mis padres no estaban, mi padre estaría trabajando en el hospital, y mi madre, mi madre estaría por ahí hablando con sus amigas acompañada y alentada por la taza de té que seguramente tendría al lado.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Dejé mi bolso en una esquina y fui derecho a la ventana. El sol se estaba poniendo. Que bella imagen era la que tenía frente a mí; Las camelias y las magnolias de mi patio, al igual que las rosas y la amapolas y todo lo que se encontraba allí, estaba siendo bañado por una luz rojiza anaranjada, que le daba el aspecto de un bello infierno. "Mi propio infierno personal" La idea se vino a mi cabeza y no salió de allí, hasta que caí rendido, ya cuando el sol se había escondido tras los cerros. Fui hasta mi cama como un sonámbulo. Me recosté suavemente y mire mi pecera. Suspiro. Si tan solo pudiéramos ser tan libres como los peces, si tan solo nuestra existencia fuera más fácil como la suya, si tan solo Eiji se dignara a darme un poco de su atención, consuelo y amor… El sueño me venció, siendo esto último lo que quedó grabado en mi cabeza. Eiji… Mi querido y amado pelirrojo. Duerme bien, descansa, mañana será un día muy duro, para ti más que nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Eiji PoV**

Syusuke. Ya anocheció, mis ojos aún se posan en la puerta. Prometiste que vendrías ¿ Fue broma, acaso? Te he llamado innumerables veces, pero no contestas. Me estoy preocupando. ¿Te habrá pasado algo? ¿Estarás bien o abatido en alguna parte? No pensaré lo peor, solo porque así lo deseo; Inventaré que estás durmiendo sobre tu cama, tirado y desordenado, con la ropa aún puesta, el cansancio fue mayor. Si, así estás ahora, por eso no puedes responder. Sonrío. No te preocupes, te comprendo, solo duerme bien esta noche, para que mañana no vuelve a pasar lo mismo. Me levanto del sillón en el que me encontraba, yendo hacia mi pieza. Es medianoche y todas las luces están apagadas en mi casa. Solo la música de una fiesta en una casa vecina rompe el mágico silencio. Entro a mi habitación, y me acuesto, pensando en ti todavía. ¡Cuánto te quiero Syu! Me arropo hasta la cabeza y cierro mis ojos. Tu imagen se viene a mi cabeza. Te quiero a mil. Duerme bien. Mañana será un largo día, descansa. Ojalá que hayas pensado en mí como yo lo hice por ti, no, así lo hiciste, porque nuestro amor es recíproco. ¿No es así, Syusuke?

**XxX**

Hola mundo!

Disculpen! Me demoré muuucho!

Y como siempre las mismas excusas patéticas ¬¬

El nombre de este capítulo (en español) es "Mentes corroídas, sentimientos encontrados…"

Trataré de subir el próximo mes

Ok?

Chao!

Pliss! Review! (:


	3. Prières par souffrance

**Nota de la Autora: **He llegado! Ta Ta Ta Tan! Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho durante la ausencia de nuestro querido "cuarteto"

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

**XxX**

**Oishi PoV**

_Desierto. Arena. Sol. Giro la cabeza, buscando algo en lo que refugiarme de este inhóspito calor. Solo encuentro más arena y más sol. Desesperado, hundo la cabeza entre mis piernas, tratando de enfriarla, aunque sea una milésima. Bochorno. Siento como mis ropas se pegan cada vez más a mi piel. Como mis labios comienzan a agrietarse. Como mi laringe se reseca cada vez con más rapidez. Un momento… Hay algo. Una risa a lo lejos. Unos pasos acompañados de una voz. Una figura se recorta en el horizonte. Fuji. Llega a mi lado. Me paro con esfuerzo, mis fuerzas comienzan a flaquear. Abro la boca para vociferar todo lo que mi instinto pide a gritos. Nada. Ningún sonido. Desfallezco y vuelvo a caer. Mi cabeza baja apesadumbrada. Syusuke baja la suya y me observa con sorna. Se acerca hacia mi oído. "No puedes hablar, Oishi. Los muertos no lo hacen ¿O sí?" Se aleja un poco. Pone su cara a la altura de la mía. "¿Qué pasa Shuichiroh? ¿Quieres ir corriendo a decirle a Eiji lo que escuchaste? Ja. No me hagas reír. Patético. Además, el sabe que tu fuiste el culpable…" Dolor. Desgarro. Un crujido. Al poco tiempo, Fuji se aleja, sin embargo, el dolor no. Pasan las horas, los días, los meses, los años. No envejezco. El dolor ha ido menguando, mas sigue acompañándome._

_El sol comienza a salir en el horizonte. Suspiro. Otro tortuoso día más. Creo que de este no sobrevivo. Una silueta camina abatida hacia donde mi maltrecho ser se encuentra. Cierro los ojos, lo único que quiero es que mis fantasmas me dejen atrás._

_- Oishi… - Eiji. Esa era la voz de Eiji. Me giro y levanto la cabeza hasta donde se encuentra mi querido pelirrojo. Estaba llorando. Levanté una mano lentamente para acariciar la suave piel de su cara; De golpe, su gesto se tornó hostil. Había cambiado... Había odio en su mirada. _

_- Imbécil. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo confié en ti, dejé que entraras dentro de mis murallas, y tu, pedazo de idiota, ¡Lo único que hiciste fue inventar esa maldita historia que me costó el amor de Fuji! – Me observó airado. Mi cabeza, volvió a refugiarse en mi pecho. Solo para ocultar mi llanto. _

_- ¿Por qué lloras subnormal? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho a llorar? ¡Pues No! Deja de sollozar y púdrete en tu propia miseria. Embaucador, sinvergüenza, mentiroso…_

_Su mano voló sobre mi cara. Antes de que llegara hacia mi mejilla, desapareció. Los gritos que salieron de su boca seguían flotando, recordándome una y otra vez que lo había perdido para siempre..._

_Dolor. Nuevamente, y con renovadas fuerza. La luz se apaga. Una ráfaga de viento llega. Mis párpados se cierran. Un zafiro me mira reluciente. Unos dientes blancos destellan. Y el acero se entierra por fin en mi cuerpo. Una cantarina risa llega a mis oídos "Muerto, muerto. Por fin muerto. No molestarás nunca mas a nadie con tu inútil presencia. Adiós, mi estimado Oishi Shuichiroh" En susurro, cerca de mi oído, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre mi moribunda persona "Y no vuelvas". Un pisotón en el pecho. Ya está. Todo se vuelve negro. Bienvenida, maldita eternidad._

Una pesadilla. Una maldita y fantasiosa pesadilla. Y sin embargo parecía tan real...

* * *

**Syusuke PoV**

Es otro grandioso día. Un hermoso y tranquilo día. El cielo de un azul refulgente bajo los límpidos rayos de sol. Las aves cantan, meciendo mi ser al son de sus gorjeos. Las sábanas envuelven mi graciosísimo cuerpo con unas suavidad apabullante. Sin embargo, todo es una dulce/agria mentira. Como el pie de limón, bien como esa delicatessen con clara batida y crema de pulpa ácida. Que nada se parece a estas 24 horas.

Un día nublado, reinado por negras nubes sobre el triste cielo. El sol se ha escondido, miedoso de que dañen su capa áurea las grisáceas invasoras. Las aves han omitido su dulce canción, sin razón alguna aparente. Lo más probable es que hayan leído mi corazón. Tal vez que hayan visto mi semblante sádico. A lo mejor, sólo que me hayan escuchado hablar solo. El punto esta, en que hoy, los gorriones no cantarán para nadie que tenga que ver conmigo, para nadie que se haya entrometido en mi camino, para nadie que me haya tenido alguna vez en su frágil corazón…

Hace dos semanas que tomé la decisión que hundiría en la miseria a uno de mis dos amantes. Hace una semana que preparé el discurso para el futuro mártir. Hace algunos pocos días, decidí el dónde y el cómo rechazaré al desdichado ganador de la miseria eterna. Y hace unas cuantas horas, sentí que hoy, es el día elegido para que los mismos diablos tomen el corazón de un inocente joven enamorado, eso sí, de la persona equivocada.

Y la sonrisa no aparecería en mi rostro. Desgraciado soy, mas no Satanás en persona. Mi pecho se dobla y descuartiza, grita con su bombeo acelerado, al pensar que mataría de un tiro el utópico mundo de un pequeño creyente…

Retiro lentamente la fina tela que cubre mi cuerpo. Momento ya era de levantarse y comenzar la obra que quedaría escrita con fuego en el alma de un pequeño de corazón puro… El inocente gatito jamás olvidaría este día…

* * *

**Eiji PoV**

Mi corazón tirita. De miedo y angustia, también de dolor. Syu me llamó y me señaló que debíamos conversar. ¿Qué querrá? Por favor, si hay alguien allá arriba, que escuche mis plegarias. Que el destino no nos separe, que nos mantenga unidos, tomados de las manos hasta que el tiempo señale lo contrario. ¿Alguna razón me pide mi ángel supresor? Porque debe ser así, porque o si no… Yo… Moriría. Moriría de amor, y del verdadero, porque mi vida sin aquel par de retazos de cielo, no tendría sentido…

**XxX**

Pueden comenzar con los tomates…

Disculpen… *Se azota contra un poste en señal de auto castigo*

¿les gustó?

Disfruté haciendo el sueño n____n

El título en Español es "Oraciones por el sufrimiento"

Salí de vacaciones, así que ahora todo es más fácil (:

Espero no demorarme tanto con la próxima entrega.

Los amo!

Adiosines!


	4. La douleur d'un complice

**Notas de la Autora:** Feliz año! Se los dejo con unas cuantas semanillas de retraso después del primero… Pero peor es nada dx

**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece, sólo los sentimientos expresados por las personitas son de mi corazón y cabeza.

**XxX**

**Tezuka PoV**

Ese Fuji. Con un tono triste y expectante, me llamó esta mañana, ansioso. Por favor, rogaba, quédate escondido tras los abedules cercanos a la sala de música. Espera a que llegue y observa con suma atención la escena que nuestra compañía montará allí. Será un diálogo. Podrás escuchar el sonido de un corazón al romperse y quedar tirado en la acera, mientras todos le pisan y resumen a cenizas que el viento lleva. Cuando la lluvia comience a caer desde el sol, entras tú. Altanero, orgulloso, y sonriente. Abrázame como si de eso colgara tu cabeza en la horca. Sólo quiero asegurarme de acabar la novela con un toque un algo dramático y angustioso. Como son las obras que yo, como supremo director, escribo, lloro, y hago trizas, una y otra vez, mientras el tiempo corre, incesable, inalcanzable… Infinito. Que todo sea llevado a cabo con la mayor elocuencia posible. Que tus labios sean certeros y punzantes. Que tu lengua, bífida, palpe sus terrores. ¿Qué te parece si levantamos el telón, cuando los rayos del sol alumbren al último individuo de la marea verde, que se extenderá a nuestros pies hasta tocar El Edén? ¿Aceptas, Oh, mi ardiente musa? Espero verte en el prado acordado. Deseo ver la sucesión de hechos que en tu interior habrá pasado, como un huracán en una débil construcción de asbesto. Mi sonrisa será la gracia de todo. Será tu paga, de manera burlesca y grotesca, como los bufones acostumbran a ser. Eso te bastará, creo, para ser feliz, hasta que yo lo decida.

Le amo. Aunque sea un desgraciado en el fondo de su alma. Aunque sea uno de los corta cabezas más temidos en el cielo, como Uriel. Porque tengo claro, que está dolido. Que su corazón late con un soberano esfuerzo. Porque está solo. Varado en una isla remota en medio de la nada que conforma el universo, nuestro destino, nuestra vida. Y la tristeza y angustia se reflejan en aquellos pedazos cristalinos de océano profundo, que se encuentran dibujados en la loza de su semblante. Necesita amor, cariño. Necesita que le arrullen y que le canten. Que le digan cuanto lo aman a cada instante que transcurre, a cada segundo que respiras en su utópico mundo irrealizable de sinceridad alcanzable. Nadie puede soportar aquellas exigencias sin desviarse del camino inicial. Ni siquiera aquel que afirma un sentimiento infalible, vertebrado, elocuente y duradero. No, ni siquiera aquel con corazón sensible, y alma de niño. Mas yo sí. Le he esperado toda mi mísera y breve existencia. Sé que es él, sé que así fue escrito en un comienzo, por manos y pinceles que no se dejan ver desde el principio de los tiempos, escondidos, huraños, ermitaños. Vibra completa mi anatomía , al poseer la certeza, que desde hoy, desde este fuego fatuo, no compartiré sus labios con nadie. Eres y serás por siempre mío, adorada sílfide. Porque yo, tu amo y dueño, no te dejará ir. A menos que me lleves contigo, aunque sea hasta el mismo Infierno…

Tomo los pantalones de tela negra que cuelgan, muertos, en la roída butaca. Abotono la camisa, y por encima, el vestón del instituto, que reza "Seishun Gakuen" en pequeñísimas letras plateadas, a la altura de mi pecho. Me calzo los zapatos, en una lentitud forzada. Engancho mi bolsón al hombro y parto, en una ruta indescifrable y misteriosa, hacia el cementerio de ilusiones, construido en un formato cuatro paredes, finiquitador de esperanzas. Hoy, este, en una lúgubre procesión, recibirá a otro desdichado finado, muerto por las manos, de quien, alguna vez, creyó ver en sus ojos, la respuesta al significado de la vida: Amor.

**XxX**

No me maten por el capítulo corto!

Es que me pareció que así, con ese final, estaba perfecto dx

Subiré el otro pronto, ya que este fue muy cortito.

No los culpo si me golpean y me dan con tomatazos.

El botoncito verde les hará tocar el cielo (¿?)

La traducción de capítulo es "El dolor de un cómplice"

I love you babies dx

Hasta otra (:


	5. Hypocrites allusions

**Notas de la Autora:** Hubo cambios de perspectiva en este tiempo. Espero no narrar de manera diferente y no entristecerlos con el rumbo que esto tomará.

**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece y blablabla.

**XxX**

**Oishi PoV**

Me levanté. Agitado. Dolorido. Corrí las sábanas, aquellas opresoras que mantenían mi cuerpo atado a aquel horror que mi subconsciente creó. La arena, el sol quemante. Dorada estaba bajo sus rayos milenarios, al igual que mi cadáver perdido entre las dunas, con sólo la triste compañía de los esqueletos de pequeños mamíferos que fueron devorados lentamente por sus verdugos. Todos eran uno. Uno eran todos. A excepción mía. Porque mi hoz tenía nombre, y estaba decorada con dos zafiros refulgentes. Almas distintas, una perdida y la otra fruto de una mal inversión de fondos, quedó volteada para siempre. Malvada. Roída. Sucia. Y sin embargo, le encantaba a la delicada flor de pétalos rojos incendio.

Estiré mis agazapados músculos. Escondidos estaban tras mis huesos fuertes. Pero ¿de que servían? Necesitaba un corazón valiente, resistente. No unos huesos que desaparecerían con el paso de los años. El amor queda. Aunque sea dentro de los recuerdos del resto. Eres inmortal. Y vives de aquella cadena infinita, hasta que te das cuenta que nadie te aprecia.

Suspiro. Ya era tarde. Debía ir al instituto. Debía caer en la silenciosa rutina que me tenía clavado a este mundo. Así que camino pesado hacia el agua que espera. Mi reflejo en su caída es una forma sinuosa, deshecha. Cierro los ojos. Y cae imparable sobre mi cara. El peso de su lluvia, y otro no identificado, que movió mi espina en una de las más escalofriantes. Llamado instinto.

Vestí apurado. Dejando a mi estómago rugiendo por un poco de alimento que le acalle y compense sus horas de ayuno. Porque no había tiempo para nada. Unos minutos y sonaría la campana. Y visitaría por primera vez la Inspectoría en busca de un pase, una excusa patética que justifique mi atraso. Mas no importaba ahora. La pesadilla había trastocado mi cordura, que rogaba fuera de sí observar la silueta de felino que suavemente y con gracia adornaban su sonrisa perfecta. Aunque fuese tras una vitrina y un papel de cuaderno que apunte "No tocar"

El camino se hacía extrañamente familiar a cada paso. ¿Qué era? No lo reconocía. La baldosa pintarrajeada apuntaba que la ruta era no reciente, pero tampoco marchita. Pareciera que fue diseñada para rodear los cerezos de la plaza, cuidado de no partirlos.

El pecho ardió al ver uno de los pétalos cayendo. Y lloraba porque el otoño se aproximaba, y con él, el invierno.

**Eiji PoV**

Ya lo espero. Y está atrasado. Falta poco para entrar a clases… Mi corazón está desbocado. Grita una y otra vez. No soporta la presión del "¿Qué pasa?". Es horrible. Gime silencioso.

- Nada va a pasar. Nya! Nada de nada… - Las palabras sonaban huecas. Estúpidas. Era una mentira que mi mente no creía, menos mi cuerpo. Las manos sudaban, en un nervioso ataque de expectación. ¿Qué será? ¿Qué querrá? Se arrastraban, tratando de secarlas, en el vestón.

Las manecillas de la torre giraban incansables. Y se movían con el pasar de los segundos, de los minutos, de las horas. Todo era tan lento… El tiempo se había detenido en mi corazón. Y no reanudaría su cuerda hasta que su sonrisa me ahogara de satisfacción y esfumara mis miedos con un abanico de caricias y besos. Uno amplio y contundente. Que me llenara hasta lo más profundo. Uno que dormiría entre los placeres más profundos del ser humano. El saberse correspondido y amado con fiereza por el dueño de tus sueños.

**Syusuke PoV**

Puedo decir que soy un cobarde. Que me escondo bajo la primera falda, tras la primera espalda, sobre el primer árbol que mis ojos buscan en su alocado frenesí nervioso. O que soy un chico, un hombre valiente. Fiero, violento, fuerte. ¿Cuál de las dos razones estaría en sus cabales? Las dos se sostienen bajo el mismo argumento: El sentimiento repudiado que aflora dentro de mí, frente al causante de mi ansiedad y de este jodido dolor que pesa mi cabeza, comúnmente conocido como conciencia. A esta última la definimos como conocimiento reflexivo de las cosas. Del bien y el mal. Entonces, aquello que se remueve flojo dentro de mi pecho ¿Es benévolo o malvado? Conciencia, por favor explícame de qué va esto, que no logro entender y no creo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Desde luego, si te niegas, me volveré loco.

El reloj se atrasó, y con ello el despertador que debía remecerme a las seis y media de esta mañana. Por lo que me encuentro caminando de la mano con la prisa, a las siete y cuarenta y cinco de un gris día de transición entre el verano y el otoño. Las hojas habían, de rodillas, dado paso para la masiva peregrinación a la tierra, quien las recibía con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a alojarles a todos hasta que desparecieran. Claro que yo no era igual de caluroso como el barro con mis amigos e invitados. Hoy se grabaría la película que confirmaría mis palabras y haría rechazar cualquier perspectiva de mejoría. Entonces, mi sonrisa y actitud diaria era hipócrita. Lo que me hacía un mentiroso. ¿Si así era, el guión que iba tarde era una fantasía cruel? Los nudos se formaban confusos en mi cerebro. Pequeñas rositas de masa encefálica, en las que la sinapsis no trotaba desbocada, apuntando sólo a un oscuro conjunto de palabras que se apuntaba como "Órgano de naturaleza muscular, común a todos los vertebrados y a muchos invertebrados, que actúa como impulsor de la sangre y que en el hombre está situado en la cavidad torácica.".

**XxX**

Hola.

Como, tal vez, se habrán dado cuenta, el estilo es un poquitín diferente en lo referente a Fuji del resto. ¿Por qué? La primera parte la tenía escrita desde el primer día del fatídico 2010. Ya va a ser 2011 y recién, un 27 de Diciembre, retomé la historia.

Pido sinceramente disculpas por lo vaga que he sido. Y no pienso escribir excusas porque harían todo esto más patético.

La traducción del nombre del capítulo es "Alusiones hipócritas".

El próximo capítulo ya está comenzando (luego de terminar de subir este). Si es corto el presente, es porque la parte de Fuji, a mi gusto, quedó excelente. Si alguien me quiere bajar de las nubes, bienvenido c:

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero ir reduciendo tiempo de actualización.

Hasta otra.


End file.
